The Boy and His Umbrella
by Chibieska
Summary: Shizumaru was like an almost imperceptible shadow behind Haohmaru. Almost, because for Yumeji, Shizumaru owned a singular beauty and he could not take his eyes off the umbrella boy. [KUROKOICHI YUMEJI x HISAME SHIZUMARU]


Samurai Shodown belongs to SNK

Title: The Boy and his umbrella

Notes: (1) This is a ficcional work, elements of the original work can be altered for better compatibility with this story.

(2) This story contains yaoi/shounen-ai, if you don't like, press (x) at the top of the page to exit.

(3) Spoilers: Samurai Shodown III

(4) English is not my first language, sorry my grammar.

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Yumeji stared at the chipped, grimy grave, abandoned in the middle of the forest. It was a hot summer day and the sun was high and radiant in the sky as the cicadas sang excitedly, filling the atmosphere.

Yumeji was not sure how to feel before the tombstone covered with leaves and moss: resentment, relief. He would not have the vengeance he sought, nor honor his family, but that man was dead and that was all that mattered.

"A no honor grave for a no honor man," he spat.

"Those are hard words, Yumeji-dono."

The samurai jumped, expecting to be the only one there. A young boy passed him with respectful reverence and crouched down before the grave.

Yumeji recognized his reddish hair and the umbrella hanging on his back was unmistakable: Hisame Shizumaru, Haohmaru's apprentice.

They had met a few times, the boy was like an almost imperceptible shadow behind the rounin. Almost, because for Yumeji, Shizumaru owned a singular beauty and the saddest eyes he had ever seen in anyone, and every time he saw him, he could not take his eyes off him.

The teenager was removing the leaves deposited on the tomb and plucking the moss that grew profusely.

"What are you doing?"

"Cleaning," the boy replied humbly. The samurai rolled his eyes.

"Ukiyo told me that was you who defeated Zankuro." Yumeji was not sure about that. Shizumaru's fighting skills were not exceptional, though it was gratifying to see him use the umbrella with such mastery and inventiveness.

"My master helped me," he said respectfully.

"He killed my father and our dojo students." Yumeji tried to control all the feelings these words carried. The last time he had seen his father was when he was kicked out of the house. So, he had entered several battles and allied himself to Gaoh against the shogunate, and finally, when he felt free to return home, it was only to find that they were all dead.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Yumeji-dono," Shizumaru said solemnly.

"I was on a mission to avenge my house, and I searched all over Japan, but never found him. Until Ukiyo informed me of your achievement. I believe I owe you my sincere thanks."

"That is not necessary, Yumeji-dono. I did it for my own revenge - small hands did a slow and patient job.

"And you feel guilty about having your revenge?" That would explain the young man cleaning the grave with such diligence.

"I was always considered the son of the devil and I believed that if I could defeat Zankuro, the demon within me would be purged, but..."

Yumeji had heard that story of Ukiyo, a boy branded as the son of the devil. He was not sure how real this story could be, considering that Hisame was always a gentle boy. But he could understand it, even if there was nothing wrong with young man, he carried the weight of what other people considered about him and that was a burden that Yumeji knew well.

"My father did not consider my body issues proper to take over the family's dojo and expelled me from home. But in the end, only me was left to take the dojo" Yumeji waited for Shizumaru to ask about his condition, but the question did not come. "What I'm trying to say is that no matter how other people consider you, it just matters how you feel about yourself."

"It is very difficult to accept yourself when all the others are saying otherwise." His sad eyes remained fixed on the grave as he finished cleaning the moss from the stone.

"But Haohmaru accepted you."

"He must be the one."

"I accept you, too. Even if you're really the son of the devil, you're so handsome and gentle, there's so much about you that I..." He only realized what said when felt the intense gaze of the redhead on him, as if he could read his soul. It was a strong wild look that hid behind sad eyes. It was almost indecent and now, Yumeji could understand why the nickname of the son of the devil.

The older man felt his face flush and looked away. His words were true, but he had said them on impulse. Shizumaru should be a demon at last, because every time Yumeji was close to him, his thoughts did not organize themselves properly.

The samurai saw the boy rise and move away from the grave, but before he could react a circular shadow covered his head. Shizumaru was standing beside him, the open umbrella covering them both.

"What…"

"The sun is very strong, you should protect yourself, Yumeji-dono. Your face is red", the boy said worriedly, staring at the older man's cheeks. Yumeji thought it was a provocation, but he could clearly see the innocence on his sad eyes.

"I am fine."

"Please, Yumeji-dono," and shoved the umbrella into the other's hands. "Accept it as a thank you for the words you said to me," he amended, before the older man could refuse. Shizumaru gave one of his rare smiles, making Yumeji's face blush even more. "And I know about your condition, Haohmaru-dono told me," he said sheepishly, "and I accept you too."

Ukiyo was probably gossiping about his condition, it was ashamed, but he could not look away from the boy. They were very close together sharing that little shadow under the umbrella and Yumeji advanced the missing centimeters. Noses touched, and something rejoiced inside him as he realized that Shizumaru had not moved away. He opened his lips lightly...

"Oi, Shizumaru," the voice echoed high in the forest, covering the song of the cicadas. The two instinctively pulled away and Shizumaru stepped out of the shadow circle. "Are you done with it?" Haohmaru appeared in the forest clearing. "Ah, Yumeji," he said at the sight of the samurai. "What were you two..."

"I'm done, Haohmaru-dono, we can go," Shizumaru interrupted.

"I don't understand why you have to come all year on Zankuro's death anniversary," Haohmaru mumbled.

"I told you it's like a reminder that I never must forget who I am and what I can become."

"See you, Yumeji," Haohmaru said goodbye as he mumbled the way they were to follow.

"Goodbye, Yumeji-dono," Shizumaru said politely.

"And your umbrella?"

"I think you need it more than I do now. But if you want, you can give it back to me next year." Hisame did not stay to hear the answer, bowed quickly and departed with his master.

Yumeji had no pretense of returning to the grave of his father's murderer. But if it was to make sure he would see Shizumaru again, he could make that effort.

* * *

N/T: [1] The hardest part was writing with Yumeji. The body issues were never clear in the game what would be. I'm between transgender or intersexual.

Thank you for reading.

If you like, please comment!


End file.
